The legend of zelda: Woe to the new world
by loucas.leclerc
Summary: Link in my story is not the hero but it is in my story, as the other characters. A woman in a hood enters the Kokiri forest with her new born has escaped to prosecutors, this Alore a girl with green hair is the baby are decided to adopt him as his son and appointed Nick. 13 years later Nick seeks to know are past.
1. New trip, friends and enemies

**Author's Note I do not have the legend of zelda belongs to Nintendo**

**The legend of zelda: Woe to the new world **

**Chapter 1: New trip, friends and enemies **

A woman in hood looking for a hiding place to sow his pursuers who tries to kill his son. the storm becomes more and more violent and loud, she find a forest and decided to hide, the more forward the more it loses. When she sits she was expecting her baby cry she caresses her cheek sing its cradle

"Shut up my baby's wise do not cry, be lulled by the sound of the wind, sleeps and do not forget my last love song I'll be in your heart forever"

In closing her kissing her son on the forehead she hears prosecutors she approaches, she decides to hide and it attracted glass. By running it successfully attracted prosecutors but his touch made by an arrow in the heart she begins to suffer are the sounds of boots from his pursuers by listening to their conversation.

"where and the little one?" said his friend with concern.

"Calm down, it must be hidden," said a certain tone of it.

"Easy to say to a guy who lives in a birdhouse I living in a city and I .."

visor cut his friend to keep silence he hears the sound properly. His friend worries

"a problem" in whispers looks his friend was full of anxiety

"must go"

"But the mother and child?"

"He will die and also ..."

everything you've shot a yard melody in all the forest the two men asleep like flies. The mother does not understand why his pursuers asleep and when she not a shadow of a little girl with green hair was holding a cloth with the baby's mother. Surprised but relieved she slowly closed by saying his last word

"thank you"

The girl with green hair and sad for the mother she died, but looking at the baby she was happy because she and the girls are the village can not have children. When she walks to her village she remembers from her childhood friend Link the hero of time

"hello my dear, my name and your name will be Saria you Nick I think its a pretty name"

Nick made joyful moans to approve the name his mother give. Saria in turn it mouse. Near her village and she worried that her friends think because the first was a Hylian and was treated different. It Nink look her up and she had the courage to move forward in his village.

In his house for people to Nick, not yet but she knows one day she has to tell her friends. Suddenly Nick crying and tries to Saria calmed but it continues, then it plays his ocarina (Saria's song) and, Nink she's asleep and Saria as she wants her friends tomorrow Nick not accept him as a friend but more like his son.

thirteen years soon

Nick and a villager in Kokiri Forest Saria his adoptive mother give Nick a tree house at the age of five years. Mido the village chief works to give Nick to remove the stones Saria not approved as mido asked to do but Nick reassure her not to bother.

As his best friend Nick no fairy but its not his problem and the Nink different level but apparently not his ears. For Nink has round ears (like humans) and also find it odd that his mother and young Saria then decided to talking with Nick.

Saria looking for his son in the woods is not complicated because it always plays with the ocarina that I made for him, when I find it still has a green tunic except that its handle his torn to make a short, its left arm has two pieces of wood for the style, black hair and very short pants because when he was talking to a lady has wind and showed her secret garden unintentionally.

"hi Nick his will?" your joy

"Yes mother I'm fine I believe" in a neutral tone

"What'll that not my boy, you's you can trust me"

Nick looks a puddle of water and Saria happens to see two people as a mirror

"Why am I different from other" always with a neutral tone

Saria's what to say it takes a big breath and speaks

"Nick its normal differ makes her the most unique world as my best friend it was different because it not with its fairy that make her unique world like you and you are unique for her that I love you"

With word gives a smile to the boy

"hooo I see a smile you're too cute"

"Mother" by returning to hide red tin.

"Go Nick has returned home"

"Yes mother" cheerfully

**A home Saria**

Nick Saria is waiting for his dinner when someone knocks at the door Nick made a sign that he'll respond when the door opened and a girl with long hair who shouted yellow

"SARIA, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU" ten seconds of silence, its products when it reopens his eyes are surprised because it's not a Nick Saria but it is the time and all red.

"melody you wanted was talking to my mother?" a suspicious tone.

"Er yes I must talking to your mother. directory you can stay if you want ... HEIN no no no I must talking to your mother. Sorry if it offends you I ..." Nick silenced him with three of his fingers

"I must need to walk all way" he turns to face Saria "mother I'll walk me I'll be back for dinner"

"agree, but be careful"

When I turn a melody face, she looks at the ground with red cheek. I went out and I ask this question, "I wonder why she always red to me?" "Blah I visit the great mojo tree. He often speaks to me of history and legend of the hero temp rumored he and married to a woman zora and he has a child.

I sigh to think of all this human male and female fish together its hard to believe he go his way when did call me guard my name.

"HEY NICK NINK YHOO HOO NICK"

When I look back I see two red twin girl who court after me, like girls who track their prince charming with their engagement ring.

"a problem the girl?" with a curious tone

"how do you find melody" it is said at the same time

"I is nothing to say and why you wanted to know?"

"just to know its all" make it cute laugh. In a flash he suddenly returns the girl was surprised and ask their question.

"A Nick problem" said the twins

"I believed her will you make me a bad joke because you not talking to me and I often find his louche" said a neutral tone

The girl is actually a cute laugh because Nick boys boys do not talk much except a girl Saria.

"You know Nick I have to tell you that ..." a villager who asks for help court house mido. Nick without thinking he was followed home by mido

"mido a monster attack the big mojo tree you must kill him"

"Why me what I ..." when the villagers gathered and understood Nick and Saria. Mido takes a big breath and gathers his courage in taking his long sword. His sword to take his hand, but two would work.

Mido court the exact location of the monster that attacks the big mojo tree. And the villagers have a long way to not embarrassed. But Nink am closer. Saria did not want it but want to keep it and too strong. Nick away from the group and Saria worried about her son.

Mido way the monster before the great mojo tree. The monster hairy and brown with long ears and a mass as a weapon. He slowly approach and listen to their talking.

"Where is the boys ANSWER ME!" yelled brown monster

"I will answer you and why?" calmly great mojo tree

"I'll kill everyone mercilessly and if you told me or he and I will kill him only"

The large tree mojo will answer his question but mido stabbed the monster in his back hit mido falling he and his sword. The monster approaches mido in sniffing.

"Not a child ... a Kokiri. You are weak like all residents to worlds"

The monster prepares to blow but it's not that a person is hiding. When Nick saw the monster for the knockout Nick court to save but half way it falls and Nick saw mido die before him

The monster boy and fixed Nick fixed the sword. He try to catch the sword but the monster block the passage. He sniffs the scent of the boy and different from each other.

"I find your child shade you not escape you, her this time."

"What child?"

"whatever my master want to see you rolled your head. would I do even if you're a kid"

"You talk you talk you react not just if your dare!"

"You looking for me?"

"You à big mouth, if you côme to the heart!" with à look provoking

"YOU WILL THE CLOSED" the monster jumps on him but Nick avoids left. Its a chance to take the long sword and defend the monster turns around and he and bearing down on him. A scratch and a knockdown, Nink a ride and response on his chest, the monster always fixed Nick and Nick fixed the injury monster.

"I can bleed I can kill it must be the right time"

"_refers to the head and he's dead_" the murmur of a woman

Nick not the head who was talking, but he must try. Monster began to dark on him. Nick took a posture that little stick his blade full head when the monster reaches the forest, grass and flower slowing. When Nick see the monster slowly move a talking voice.

_"it's now or never give the hit of grace"_

Nick a listen to the voice and he sinks the blade into the skull. When the world and the normal income Nick already has his blade in the skull of the monster and he falls. Nick after falling on his knees another voice calling his name.

"Nick?" a worried tone and fear

When he turns around he see his mother, melody and villagers with fear. Nick wanted to explain the world but declined except for Saria and Melody. Nick does not understand when he looks at the blade it means not all of him, he sees a man with his face covered with blood. Nick closes his eyes and rest the hand movement. Saria and the first to walk towards him but half the way Nick reopens his eyes. Five seconds of silence speaks Saria.

"Its going to Nick?"

But Nick does not answer it goes before him Saria wanted the order but not violently push but enough to have a distance between the villagers and had they let it pass.

Melody was unable to prevent them from casting tear of sadness in watching the ground. When Nick sees the output that person has to go out, but for the good of all the world, he has to leave because we fund it's out of place here and when it starts to get out of town a voice stopped.

"Nick then, you go for it?" a sad tone.

He prefers not turn anyone remembers man look on the blade.

"I care not for that Nick you're a strong boy, brave and kind"

In his speech Nick finds it suspicious that her mother talks like her but its great surprises is not Saria. Its melody when I see her she has red eyes. Nick set to approach her with a curious look.

"I know you're different, but I also wanted to say one day, but for the situation I gave you a gift that you remember your everybody and me ..." said with a blush on the cheek.

"but first close my eyes and I could give your gifts and you can go Agreement"

Nick was suspicious but seeing her eyes all red he agreed. When the eyes of Nick and close he hears a step toward him, the soft hand sure her shoulders and any thing sweet on the lips.

Hard to believe ten seconds it goes for both its melody an hour when a so-called open your eyes melody has red cheek with a cute smile.

Nink has a smile turn the eyes of a melody shine.

"Nick does not matter what happens outside you will be welcome," said Melody

"thank you," said Nick

With word Nick returns the output melody and watch the boys who loved playing, eating and dancing.

"You will always be in my heart Nick and nobody else, love or friendship tale that all its your happiness"


	2. New life

**Chapter 2: A New Life**

Nick so the village kokiri, it moves slowly, but a large bird told me with his head down

"Ho ho new kokiri traveler? Not if you die while you are a hyrlien and any other question you can, I tell you to start low ..."

Nick starts from without worrying about him because he has other things to do than listen to a large bird that comes out of the blue bumper. Large birds shocked by the attitude of the boys, he began his bat wings and stop the boys to his attention.

"Hey ho I try to help me, why are you avoiding me?" a tone with a little anger.

"I do not need your help, we've already learned my bass and it is not stupid, he walks, using a map, our weapons and equipment used our" neutral.

"I see the first coming out of the Kokiri forest is not like you it's safe"

"Who are the first to emerge from the Kokiri Forest"

Large birds laughing boy without knowing the history of the heroes of the time.

"Your very funny that you, as if you do not know ..." when large birds watching nick who set very seriously. to his surprise.

"What you do not know the Hero of Time Link?"

"I honestly do not believe his stories was good if you want to waste my time, I have to part" Nink advance is in Hyrule when the big bird turns its head to say.

"You want to know where you come from?" nick with his words stopped his "one person can help her zelda kidney or you spoke to the princess, if the kidney causing you problems" look Nink large birds that so safe zone.

"Why you called me her now and how I should do?"

"One, I was not very helpful for the board level. Two, you have to fend for yourself alone"

"If I go to castles offense will cut off my head and my head is yours" in a tone of anger and anxiety.

"Start going down to the castle may be all that is interesting will happen, and a final advise not to stay the night"

"Why?"

But the large birds of Nink and is alone. Nick sighs and looks at the sky.

"The night will fall."

He wondered why the great bird called not stay outside. Nink go to the castle in search of answers, but halfway to the moon rise. Nick looks around but nothing. Nothing happens nick not find fellow who lied about himself and some of you he also lied to the kidney. He made a fire to warm after finished, he sat on the floor and a hard thing rests on his back. When he removes the object from his pocket, he sees a green emerald gemstone. Nink wonders how he had this stone, he closes his eyes and thinking.

_**Flashback**_

_Melody Nink approach has refused to hand him something fall, but agile in Nink pocket. When melodic Nink notice anything, she was satisfied,_

_**Fin flash-back**_

Nick this reflects a gemstone as yours in his hand.

"If I give a kidney stone that can go to accept my application?"

But a stone move Nick examine the suspicious area. Five seconds we move back when a skeleton hand grab my ankle. Nick struggles to free himself, but he shot the skeleton emerges. Nink takes his long sword and pulled his arms when his arm and cut the skeleton of that misery. Only his head and, Nink takes a back box and give a blow on the head that far.

"It's not so hard that his ..." when he returned five appeared skeleton underground glass me.

"It is not true that it's a lot. What does"

"_It's scary Tue., but it is weak_"

"You who speak to me in my head, my conscience?"

"_No, I do not have a name but we'll talk later I call you!_"

Nink listen to the voice and attack relentlessly. The sword and long enough to affect several backbone but aircraft on the ground and becomes desperate.

"Little Voice and how to stop monsters"

"_You must wait until the lip of the sun_"

"What I can not stay a long time to fight" said roar

"_Idea lot?" Said neutral_

Nink looking around thinking the situation when an idea just before he takes his long sword, he is preparing an attack.

"_Nink you going to do there?_"

Nink not answer he expects the skeleton approach when his pretty skeleton approaches him, her little voice starts panicking, Nink made tourbillon with his sword and standing Nink no skeleton does not move and her little voice speaks .

"_I knew you amazing and strong, but will point the I'm impressed and I learned a lot for her? ... Nick_"

Nick dropped his sword he put his knees and vomited unconscious in a pool of his own vomit.

Other parts voices and light show. Disgusted to see her, she decided to close her eyes and talk.

"_The risk of wake feeling bad_"

Two hours Nink its past and still unconscious and trolley pass in the path. A daughter of the farmer with long black hair with an orange scarf indicates a link to his mother to the child.

"Mother mother of a boy, I think the living low're?" Link on the boy

His mother looks at the boy around to see if it's not a trap. According to her, it approaches the boy she can see that breathes and also it smells bad. It examines the boy when his daughter asked.

"Mom?" Said worried

"We are there and my heart just tired and smelly"

"Yuck why?"

"It's better that you do not know, well, we'll broughtest castles with us and we will" look at the opinions of one that looks like the kokiri green tunic but no fairy and she sees a long sword in general it is a great person relating to a single sword. She took her things and put the boy in the car his mother enters the truck continues the trip.

"Mom why do you help the boy not know?" Asks curiously

His mother looks at her daughter cheerfully.

"For we must help the world in need, but we must remain cautious as well. It may be bandits who can trap of granting"

"Mom, yes, but why its weird ears?"

"Want you mean?" the mother looks at the boy she notices that round ears she think why he's around his thoughts are interrupted by a guard shouted with all his might.

"STOP" goalkeeper crying like crazy

At the right time the mother stopped the cart, keep breathing breath. The guard started asking her routine questions.

"Your name"

"Malon lon lon ranch, and she is my daughter Cellia"

"Oh yes, my supervisor often told her, she're adorable"

Cellia blushed at the compliment of attention when the milk bottle is moving, the beginning of the guard to have a look suspicious.

"Its What noise?"

"A wounded boy, I take full responsibility," said Malon see the guard to approach the boy. Regardless seconds while the guard told him that smells bad and he can enter. Malon has permission to enter and ready to rent a room hostel. when he is in the inn Malon ask the bouncer to transport the boy to his room. When Malon, Cellia and his boys in the room, she sees three beds for each person and a bathroom with the child she is preparing to sell her milk when she and interrupted by her daughter.

"Mom, I'm going with you"

"You should not be here for him if he needs your help, you will agree my heart"

She looks at the boy who takes a nap as logs. But she's right when he wakes someone will be there to help.

"Yes mom, I'll stay, but I did what when and violent"

"You can ask for help from an adult, but I am confident that his kokiris not violate"

"Mom is ok a great day"

"You too my heart and mind you," as she left her room alone with the boy

Ten minutes pass and she is already drilled. She approaches the boy looks from head to toe. She notices that the boy is the same age as him and are more muscular than the child of his age. She began to blush when she is interrupted by snoring, it reflects the spirit and are more focused on his round ears, as he pointed ears, no accidents or combat damage. She examines her ears, she sees no injuries or scars, which its mean, he was born and his sleazy as her for her when she looks at the ear are the boy hit his left ear to believe an insect games in its ear. Cellia was surprised at first, but find its funny so she asks her lock of hair and floated on the nose of the boy. After five minutes, the boy was a slap in the face hard enough to wake up. She quickly took in his bed and waits for the boy resumed his mind.

"Where am and why I feel the vomit?" By asking questions

"You are in a hostel, my mother and find me a land lot with dead smell," said happily

"I see I'm here, the castle and away?" He asks

"Before continuing, I suggest you take a bath you because we receive complaints from the owner, so I'll stay here then look hot water is wise agree" sign boy from head to approve his request .

When she arrives at the door, she turned to say.

"Yes, oh my name is Cellia and my mother called her Malon your name?" The boys look Cellia and looks.

"My name and nick" said neutral

"Nick is a nice name" with a chuckle, she left her room and Nink and alone. Nick can not ask why it has great people and a child plays strange games when his small voice speaks in his head.

"_You feel better_" worried

"Yes, I am, I'm hungry and I feel bad, you think I'm fine" with anger and sarcasm

"_Uh yes to feel ..._"

"I do not want to know"

A moment of silence Nick decided to talk about his movement during the fight.

"_But you had was for me when I'm in danger._" He takes a deep breath and he ends by saying "_I want to thank you that you made Luna._"

"_Luna_"

"His name, I call you, is not you?"

"_Hooo Nink thank you for a name, you are a good person never forgets his_"

"If you answered" in a neutral tone and his stomach cried hunger there looking around and wall track leaks.

Nink approaches the basket to eat one by one.

**ten minutes later**

Cellia enters the room with a hot water boiler Nink shows that eat the fruits that are available inn their client. How to Cellia Nick hungry demand.

"You have to eat all the fruit?"

"If you want, I can do you eat?" Light brown with a red to calm the girl

"You should not its going to take a bath for now I'll stay here prepare"

"Ok and sorry for what I did, it's just that I have to eat since I left my village"

She looks at me and she returns to the small bathroom to prepare. Cellia me later called to tell me that the hot and ready. She asks me to undress, but I felt embarrassed me but she assures him to clean my clothes. Nink between the bathroom naked and see a tub with water without worrying about the temperature of the water, he jumps into the water. Outside the bathroom, she heard a splashe and wonders if he goes.

"Nick you agree? Give attention and water ..." she meant the last word, but cuts Nink saying

"HOT" screaming. She sighs with the think location

"Boy and bizarre and awkward"

Nink Cellia later explained that he seeks answers about his past to her that she must go to the castle to meet the kidney.

"But Nink kidneys to a trip to the area Zora she not return before long"

"Damn I was talking to my past is." said irritably.

They thought it was just that the problem Cellia talking about.

"I think I have an idea, Liara princess castles if you are to find it will help you"

"OK but not the safe zone bunch?"

Nink not want his head falls to the ground when he is caught by the royal guard.

"It's just that I do not want trouble."

"Its going to go, I go out," he said in a tone of courses

"That's not what I saw on the Prairie"

"This is not my being is because of the large birds that turns its head"

"What are you talking about ?, Owls person speaking with him for the hero of time" spoke to her surprise with owls

"Oh no, not again his stories" used to hear stories of heroes of the time

"This story and you true emerald stone" nick shows the stone which was in the nick pocket

Nick resumes fair stone notes Malon and went into their room. Malon happy that the boy well and that his daughter is fine.

"I see our friend and wake my name and you Malon and his ..."

"Mom nick nickname he wants to see Liara princess for an answer"

She approaches me in the face, just as I return because I have never seen anyone so big.

"This is a problem the first time you piece for a big person"

"How do you know" with a little surprise

"You're not the only one out of the forest. Another person came out, his name and the link"

"Link under the mother stories, I have trouble believing" is all lost

"You have a mother I can find it"

"My mother and the Kokiri forest and its name Saria"

"As the wise?" Malon Nink and glass turns to listen.

"You mean," said Nink curious

"Saria in the legend is one of six wise sage of the forest." called a voice trunk itself

"It's totally impossible. Mother tell me if this is a wise and prudent in the legend to stay near the temple"

Malon how the two children began to lose control.

"You will go from calm to start you Nink a house to live?"

"I lived in a shack, but I have no house," said looking at the floor

Malon and Cellia exchange glances. The Malon sighs and starts radius.

"I ranch life Lon lon, you can come and live there if you want, but you have to work for a day its going for you?"

He must think his tender for a minute around "its good I'll visit you one day"

"Well its going to sleep you took their beds, it's getting late"

"Yes," said the young one at a time. Malon and laughs at once

Nink a slow misery hours sleep because the legend may be true is that his mother hide it. According to the mother of a history of the church and the temple will be the time that gemstones should be. Tomorrow he get to the bottom he will visit the temple ...


	3. undercover

**Chapter 3: undercover.**

Nick is awakened by Malon for breakfast, Nick begins to take his business and his long sword and begins to descend. Malon Cellia down and eat lunch, Nick goes to the door but malon the stop and ask questions.

"Nick or will you?"

"In the temple of time and then I'll go see Liara princess" in a tone on him.

"Can I come with you?" Cellia said excitedly but said Malon.

"Cellia you can not travel, and more ..." she wanted to continue but Nick interrupted.

"Malon is right and if you have problems or hurt you I'll regret all my life," said with a smile.

In his words, Cellia becomes all red and Nick and exit, a sigh Malon is a strange boy and pressed.

"ah the boys, there are so ..." Malon his way back girl who plays with his fingers.

"nick think about my safety, that means we're friends," she thought with rodents on her cheeks, and Malon think about his first love, but he has to find a special person in his life.

**In the market.**

Nick goes to the direction of the temple to see if this story and true, but before nink can visit a market for even if the seller have something interesting like a shield but nink're not interested in her, he sets but no afford the games. a voice spoke to him in his head.

"N_ick you're going to see the temple of time?_" luna.

"Now we are going" when it goes to the temple nink he hit a man with blond hair green tunic with a green cap and with his Hylian shield. Two person looks but nink rise.

"Sorry I have great person to look or I'll" tell apologizes. Green man found his weird how to talking and his clothes because he're familiar.

"Little told me where you come?" with a curious tone.

"sorry I have to leave later" nick runs to the temple and the green man looks at the boy running think.

"I'll see you I'm sure," said the green man returns to his way. Nick and his part looks at the temple of the time it looks like a church, religion, Nick headed toward the entrance but a branch of noise made by Nick fighting stance.

"so if you not want me to cut you in half!" leaving his sword two hands. But when the person and his just released Cellia with a cheerful smile.

"nink hello, are you?" always with a cheerful tone, but his nink otherwise.

"Cellia fact that you're here I told you there was still the" in fall his sword.

"I know but I wanted to see the temple and I forget to tell her how I go to castles"

"how" surprised info

"My father was a lieutenant of the Royal Guard is he can let me go and you can you'll see the princess but you must do with prudence and discretion." nink thought was its proposal for a minute Cellia're talking about. "then that's okay?"

"Okay, but I have to go to the temple to see something"

"ok I get" it advances towards the door and follows the Nick. When Cellia nick and entered the temple nick it up with a headache and it feels smaller. Cellia turns to nick to see if it goes well. Nick so the temple to rest and breathe.

"Nick, it's going?" with a worried tone and fear.

''_Nick, her little luna you not go to the temple then asked to go to Cellia you got up_ "

Cellia approaches nick to say"Nick you okay?" all concerned

"I'm fine I just forgot to eat, you just go in my place takes the stone and tell me if it looks like the" giving the stone Cellia.

Cellia has returned in the temple of the time, she looks around to see if that nink looking when she look, she saw a stele with burning and image of the same stone as nink has entrusted to her, when she finished she goes join nink who handed her his headache like nothing's pass.

"You feeling better Nick?" Anxiously.

"I am better I ate something and voila, you have a good view something interesting on the inside?"

Cellia to restore the stone nick and speaks of his discovery.

"stone and the same on engraving I have seen, I swear" with a tone on her.

Nick look at it for ten seconds and think. "hey we now goes to the castle, are you sure your father are the?"

"No problem what to do I my trust me"

"its going I trust you"

They march to the castle to find his father and the princess. Later before the castle gate when the sun begins to fall, Nick and Cellia expect the guard who can drive a father. Later Nick path a guard who approach us.

''Lady Cellia your father is ready to receive you, but he must stay here," said the guard factly.

Nick does not agree, he must see Princess to know where he comes from and who he is, while his small voice speaks to him.

"_Nick can you climbed roots branch not far from here, so will the bottom_"

"Cellia going to see your father I'm going to the inn"

"But I wanted you ..." she wanted to continue but would like nick shoulders Cellia saying.

"Trust me." According to his word, he runs away and ceilla asks why and he left when the guard and ask to follow. Cellia monitor keeps watch at the back think.

"_Nick good luck_"

Highest nick Cellia way and keeps taking the path nink am both people far behind a tree and a bush. There follow both discreetly and away the door closed and its nink and taken out, nink looking for a solution when the small voice speaks to him.

"_nick a problem?_"

"I took off I have to do?"

_"going back to the castle has a large enough chut you can input"_

_"I want to go see" it over to the place luna said. When he arrived the waterfall that luna has had a problem talking about it. He can not jump as high, a new problem to overcome._

_"luna we have a problem"_

_"___what are the problem?___"_

"How have I done to jump to reach the waterfall?"

_"…"_

_"I had not thought that he surely has another solution"_

_"If an idea that bunch are sure that will work told me" in a tone of sarcasm_

_"It has a door over there?" Nick Viewing the door is an idea rethinks are_

_"You really believe that open are bearing too simple"_

_"we can always try" neutrally_

Nick sighs and heads for the door, when suddenly the door opened by his guard who finished his figure and keeps fixed the boy five seconds're nink said a word.

"hi" embarrassed and say with a fake smile. But the guard approached me to lead me elsewhere. Nink took the left handle and shoot the guard enough to bring him down with his foot. The guard are under the belly and jumps nink under the back derive his helmet to hit his head, the guard moves more and luna panics.

"_but what you in fact, why did you do that?_"

"its going luna, I did not kill just a small amount, look on the bright side the thing your idea to walk"

"Yes but we must not ... Ah then zute"

"let's get going right" way back in the royal court.

**In the courtyard of the royal castle**

Night and fall and nick are in the yard, the night will give an advantage to the discretion and keeps the light with their antenna, nink can see the guards pass. Nink and surprise of the greatness of the royal court, he has a lot of good care and a lot of weapons rubies, its beautiful and full of flower but its not looking.

"luna you know where are the princess?" asks his friend

_"At that time whether it should be in his room, told me not you go into the dune girl's room?"_

"Not just tell me where she is in their free time to talk to him with it," said with a red tain.

"_I Nick makes you a joke its all_" with a small laugh.

"I not find its funny" one. firm tone.

_"As we say, Princess Liara is very beautiful, you should have the chance to see"_

"She not interest me at all"

_"Oh, then the village girl kokiri view she kissed you on the lips"_

"What how you know that?"

_"I look at you kissed you when you turned a blind eye"_

"its its just a small drop of nothing" embarrassing conversation which took but continues.

_"oh its so Cellia the daughter of the ranch we have"_

"you mean"

_"Oh I'll track the girl she looks at you with a thousand lights you should know that you nink you're a charmer"_

"enough, or is the princess of her free time!"

"continue to see a large door"

"Well here we go"

Nick continues the way when he sees the great port but two guard. Nink thought for both custody and fatigue catches up with him and his two guards its not ready to leave, talk to him luna.

_"nick take a stone and throws the low to attract the attention of the guard"_

Nick takes a stone and throws in opposite place of the guards. A guard will see the noise and the other guard remains motionless but an opening track he returned without being seen. Nink enters a place where he has a window and flower and streams, it means fish in the stream. It also looks at the flower's beautiful.

"in my opinion the night may be long" he lies on the ground all think that his past as the mother's words, brown monster, big birds that are actually a silly owls, daughter of lon lon ranch and all. When a voice saying nink jelly.

"that's you?"


End file.
